


Marvel Imagines

by maxximovssolo



Series: Ships/Fandom One-Shots & Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Big sister Natasha, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Stephen Strange/Wanda Maximoff, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Feels, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximovssolo/pseuds/maxximovssolo
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Just a collection of fluffy Avengers ficlets and one-shots. Cute little humorous glimpses and moments between the team without context.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still depressed after Endgame?? I know that I am. But don't worry, I got you. Here's a collection of some fluffy family Avengers fics. Part two of my random snippets series. Enjoy.

There they all were. Earth's mightiest heroes. Standing in the huge field in front of the Avengers compound. 

"You guys ready to lose!!" Tony taunted across the field to Steve's team. Which was made up of himself, Natasha, Clint and Scott. They were all wearing blue bandanas. Steve and Scott had theirs on their wrists. Natasha had hers on her head and Clint's was around his neck.

"Ok, ok Stark!!" Steve yelled back over to him. He rolled his eyes at Tony's cockiness. Tony's team was made up of himself, Wanda, Peter and Sam. They were also all wearing bandanas, but theirs were red. Peter was wearing his around his face like a bandit and the rest of the team had them around their necks. 

"Ok on the count of three!!" Tony yelled and everyone tried to gather as many water balloons in their hands as they could. Getting into charging positions as the did so. All except Scott who was just standing there looking confused. Wanda used her telekinesis to pick up almost the entire bucket of balloons. Natasha grabbed four and handed two of them to Clint.

"Hey! Wanda no cheating!" Natasha playfully commanded. Wanda rolled her and laughed. Dropping the balloons and picking up only two of them this time.

"One! Two! Thr-!" before Tony could even finish the countdown Peter threw a red water balloon and it hit Scott right in the chest. Soaking his shirt with cold water. Tony turned and glared at Peter with a small amused smirk on his face.

Clint took advantage of Tony's distraction. He threw a balloon with perfect aim and nailed Tony right in the face.

"What the hell Barton?!" 

Clint shrugged his shoulders and smirked "You snooze you lose Stark!". 

"Steve doesn't like that kind of language remember Tony" Sam mocked glancing over at Steve.

"You're still on that Wilson!? I don't keep mentioning the fact that you got your ass beat by Scott" Steve jokingly snapped back. Clint and Nat chuckled and snickered beside him. 

All hell broke loose after that and a full on civil war had begun.

Both teams began rapid fire throwing balloons at each other. All you could see was red and blue balloons whizzing through the air. 

The only one who hadn't been hit yet was Peter. Because of his Spidey sense he could easily dodge any balloons that came his way. Clint had the most hits and was directing most of them towards Wanda and Tony.

Nat and Steve had teamed up on Sam. Peter and Tony had teamed up on Steve. Scott had made it his life's mission to get Peter back which thus far has been unsuccessful. Everyone was in their own mini battle instead of it being team against team. 

The Avengers may be "Earth's Mightiest Heroes". But at the end of the day they're one big badass family that are just a bunch of kids at heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this awhile ago. But given that it's so short. I decided to add it to this collection.

Shuri finally sat down to wolf down her lunch after a long day of slaving away in the lab. She had been working day and night for weeks on a more user friendly quantum tunnel for the avengers to use on they're missions to other dimensions. The last tunnel that was built by Tony and Bruce was destroyed in the battle of upstate New York over a year ago.

And with Tony now gone, it was Shuri's job to design and engineer all of the tech and gear for the new avengers team. T'Challa being named team leader of said team by Nick Fury himself had made Shuri the official head of the science and engineering division for the team.

Shuri tiredly plopped down at her desk that was covered in tools and half put together projects of hers. She sighed as she unwrapped her roast beef sandwich and sat her orange soda in front of her.

She reached back into her paper bag looking the part of her lunch she was looking forwards to the most and to her surprise, it was nowhere to be found. She turn the bag over but nothing fell out. She searched it thoroughly but her Oreo's were gone. Shuri was genuinely confused as to who could have stolen her them out off her bag without her noticing.

"Who the hell could've?-Peter, of course" Shuri softly chuckled. She immediately suspected her best friend to be the culprit. They would play stupid little pranks like this on each other all the time, all in good fun of course.

Peter is the only one who could have snuck into her lab without her noticing since he could simply climb on the ceiling. Shuri quickly got up from her desk and went to find Peter and to hopefully find her Oreo's as well.

Shuri walked up to Peter's room and knocked on his door. She could hear him and Wanda laughing on the other side. Peter paused the video game that him and Wanda had been playing and walked over to open his door. Only to see Shuri leaning against his doorframe with her arms crossed and an amused but slightly annoyed smirk an her face.

"Hey Shuri what's-" Peter began to ask trying his best not to laugh at the look on Shuri's face.

"Can I come in?" Shuri cut him off.

"Uh, yeah s-" Shuri pushed past Peter before he could even finish his sentence and sat next to Wanda on Peter's couch.

"Hey sis, I'm glad you decided to get out of that lab and join us" Wanda laughed as Shuri walked in.

"Actually I'm looking for something" Shuri replied as she glanced over at Peter.

Peter did a front flip onto the couch in full Spider-Man fashion and landed perfectly besides Shuri.

Wanda rolled her eyes and laughed "Calm down Spidey, you almost knocked Shuri's head off".

"Says the person who almost ripped Scott in half yesterday" Peter teased.

"You what?!" Shuri laughed turning to Wanda.

"First, that's an exaggeration and second it was an accident" Wanda was still getting used to how powerful she's become recently as she learns more and more about her telekinesis and reality warping abilities.

Shuri had almost completely forgot why she had come to find Peter in the first place. "So. Peter, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to my Oreo's, would you?" Shuri asked with a knowing smirk.

"No" Peter lied nonchalantly.

"Then why are all the icing rounds on your table then huh?" Shuri laughed.

"Because-" Peter was searching his mind for a decent and believable lie. But if there's one thing he's learned it's that lying to a genius like Shuri was pretty much a useless task.

"Because he stole them!" Wanda blurted out laughing hysterically.

Peter huffed in annoyance and looked at Wanda "You know what Wanda, your name should be Judas" he joked.

"And your name should be Pinocchio" Shuri laughed at Peter.

"So you stole my Oreo's and then wasted them" Shuri folded her arms.

"I didn't waste them, I just ate the best part" Peter combated.

"Wait, you honestly think that the cookie is the best part of an Oreo?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah the icing is way too sweet. The cookie is the best part, just like the bread is the best part of a sandwich" Peter stated matter-of-factly.

"No it's not!" Wanda and Shuri both shouted simultaneously.

"Whatever, you two are delusional" Peter laughed as he walked over to the tv.

"Whatever Parker cookies or cream it doesn't matter. You owe me some Oreo's" Shuri declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that it's Scott's turn to make breakfast for the team. Except he is literally the worst chef ever.

Scott darted past Wanda quick and in a hurry. Almost knocking her off her feet and sending half cooked eggs flying everywhere. He rushed through the kitchen and over to the toaster. 

"Dammit, not again" Scott sighed in frustration.

He flipped over the small red toaster and out fell four pieces of utterly burnt toast. 

"I burnt the damn toast again" he groaned.

Wanda discretely giggled as she carried on making scrambled eggs for the rest of the team. "Don't worry, you'll get there Scott" she encouraged him.

"I hate when it's my turn to cook! I can't even make toast! I think that-" Scott began to ramble. Ranting to nobody in particular.

Suddenly Sam came bursting dramatically through the swinging kitchen doors. "Hey, where's the fire? I smelled smoke!".

"Scott burnt the toast.. again" Wanda responded poking fun at Scott just a little bit. 

"Oh, is that so. No surprises there" Sam smirked.

"Well not everyone is a master chef life you Mr. Gordon Ramsay" Scott mocked.

Wanda smiled at that remark.

Sam entirely ignored Scott's jab at him "I hate to break it to you Tic Tac, but you can't cook for shit" he chuckled. 

"What-I, yes I can" Scott sounded genuinely hurt by Sam's joke. Mostly because he knew that it was the honest to god truth.

"Well why don't you help Wanda make breakfast then?" Scott snapped. Ever since Scott attempted to break into the Avengers compound years ago and fought Sam. And won as far as he's concerned. Sam made it his personal life's mission to be a pain in the ass.

"Can't. I've gotta go train with the kid"

"Kid? You mean Peter?" Wanda smirked folding her arms.

"Yeah, him" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well have fun pigeon, I mean uh falcon" Scott mocked.

Sam jokingly flipped him off and left the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the idea for this snippet from a meme on Tumblr lol.

T'Challa stormed into his sisters lab.

"Shuri?!" He boomed.

"Yes brother" Shuri answered calmly. Ignoring his obvious frustration.

"What happened to the last slice of pizza?!".

"I don't know" Shuri replied nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"I left for two seconds and it's gone I-" T'Challa suddenly heard the ceiling creek above him.

"Not again" he mumbled to himself. He immediately knew damn well who it was.

"He's on the ceiling isn't he?" T'Challa sighed.

T'Challa looked up to see Peter upside down on the ceiling. Most importantly with his slice of pizza in his mouth. 

"Peter! What the hell are you doing?".

"Nothing" Peter replied completely unfazed by this entire situation. While Shuri was laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Stealing my food and then climbing the onto the ceiling isn't what I would classify as nothing" T'Challa yelled up to him. 

"I doesn't have you name on it. So I just took it" Peter smirked. Yeah T'Challa is the king of the most powerful country in the world. But to him he's just an older brother. So he speaks to him as such.

T'Challa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That still doesn't explain- So you just eat on the ceiling now?" 

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Spider-Man" replied in his dramatic heroic voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that the idea of the OG avengers celebrating Christmas together is super cute. So I decided to write it.
> 
> (Post Endgame Alternate Universe/Canon Divergent)

Tony tripped and stumbled into the room struggling to carry an enormous box of various Christmas decorations. Tons of hopelessly tangled lights. Gorgeous red, green and gold glass ornaments. About fifty feet of silver tencel, evergreen wreaths and a huge golden star.

"What's this monstrosity?" Clint chuckled. The box that Tony sat down look to be full of multi colored, flashing, tangled garbage rather than Christmas decorations.

Clint and the rest of the team were in the middle of hauling in and setting up a huge nine foot live fir tree. Except for Thor who was currently getting well acquainted with a festive little Earth beverage called eggnog.

"A bunch of Christmas decorations that I've been keeping in the basement. Pepper and I have accumulated all of this stuff over the years" Tony explained.

"It's a wreak. But it's all we have. How the tree looking?" Tony nodded towards Steve placing his hands on his hips. 

"It's coming along. We finally got it standing thank god" Steve stated.

"Sounds good uh- Thor. Do you mind saving some of the eggnog for your very hard working friends over here?" Tony sneered.

"Um yeah ok Stark. While you were digging through garbage I was carrying that entire tree. Y-You see that one over there. In here, by myself" Thor pointed over to the gigantic tree and back to himself. 

"No you did not!" Steve laughed at Thor's outrageous lie. 

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes not even bothering to argue with him. "Ok Bruce I need your help".

Bruce stopped stuffing his face with gingerbread cookies and slumped over to began helping Tony detangle all of the many, many strings of lights.

"Tony did you get the hats? Remember you said-" Natasha smirked. 

"Yeah, yeah I got them Romanoff, their in that box over there" Tony grumbled pointing over to a small cardboard box sitting on the couch.

He'd lost a bet to Nat over a stupid drinking game. Tony had learned the hard way that Nat could drink as much as someone twice her size. So now she was making him wear a bright red, faux fur Santa hat for the entire party. 

Natasha took one of the hats out of the box and threw it at Tony. It whizzed through the air and smacked him right in the face. Bruce, Clint and Steve all laughed loudly as Tony glared at Nat with a slight smirk of amusement creeping onto his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"What movie are we watching?" T'Challa asked as he took a seat next to Hope. Trying his best not to drop the colossal tub of overly buttered popcorn that he was carrying. 

"Empire Strikes Back" Peter and Shuri simultaneously beamed in excitement. 

T'Challa chuckled at the two teenagers and passed the popcorn to Hope who ate some then handed it to Scott. 

Peter was sitting right next to his new bestie Shuri. Who was sitting next to Scott. Scott was sitting directly in front of Hope and Peter was sitting in front of T'Challa.

"Do you like the light or dark side better?" Peter whispered to Shuri as he gave her a handful of m&m's. 

"Dark definitely they-" 

"Shhh guys the it's starting" Hope whispered.

The movie started and the bright yellow Star Wars logo appeared on screen. The oh-so iconic Star Wars theme began to play and brought a childlike smile to all of their faces. 

Peter loudly and obnoxiously open his bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. Hoping to cure his sudden case of the munchies.

"Peter. Peter. P-Peter ugh" Wanda used her telekinesis to pick up one of her pretzel bites and hurled it at Peter's head. Her powers illuminated the entire theater with a ruby red glow as the pretzel flew past T'Challa's face. 

Peter jumped "What the hell?!" He shouted turning to face Wanda. 

"Can you be quiet. I can barely hear the movie" She fumed. 

"Ok, ok geez" Peter rolled his eyes. He's lived in the Avengers compound for a little over a year now and has really become the little brother of the team. Especially to Wanda and T'Challa.

Wanda sighed and sat back in her seat to see T'Challa looking at her like she'd just murdered someone.

"What?" 

T'Challa didn't say anything. He just smirked; turned back to the screen and threw a handful of popcorn in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was grey and cloudy; typical of most autumn days. A cool, crisp breeze whipped around the team as the approached the pumpkin patch. The chilly weather hardly affected them since they'd all been wise and bundled up.

The enormous field was beautifully speckled with hundreds of bright orange, perfectly shaped pumpkins.

Wanda grabbed Stephen's hand. "C'mon sparkles" she teased. She began pulling him out into the patch. 

"Hey, where are you two going? I thought we were going to split up into teams" Sam called over to them taking his hands out of his pockets. 

"To picks some pumpkins and hopefully grab some apple cider" Wanda replied.

"You two go ahead. We're gonna do the corn maze. We'll meet back here in two hours" Steve nodded. Even though it's their day off Steve is still very much the leader.

"We need to get a map first" Bucky muttered. Natasha had basically dragged him out of bed and made him come. She said it'd be 'good for him to get out into the world again'. He really did want to spend time with Steve and Wanda.

But he hated cold weather and crowds and isn't to fond of Sam aka Falcon. Or as Bucky calls him to piss him off, pigeon. 

"I've already got one" Steve pulled the map out of his back pocket.

"Let's go then" Sam declared clapping his hands together.

**~Later in the corn maze~**

"Damn it. Now we're lost. We've been going in circles. Give me the map" Bucky violently snatched the map from Sam. 

Sam's mouth dropped open. His hands still in the position of holding the map that was snatched away from his milliseconds before. He looked at Steve and he just shrugged his shoulders almost saying "What do you expect me to do?".

He then glared at Bucky and snatched the map back; Almost tearing it in half. 

"We're not lost" Sam sneered. He flipped and turned the map in his hands. Squinting his eyes and pretending that he knew what he was doing. 

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" Bucky chuckled.

"I've gotten us this far haven't I?" Sam sneered.

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He's literally can't take these two anywhere. Not together at least. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Wizard. Long time no see" Thor laughed loudly. Greeting Stephen with a tight hug.

"Hey, uh you look. Different" Stephen didn't really know what else to say.

"You two know each other?" Tony asked as he watched their reunion. 

"Yeah, yeah we met years ago" Thor explained smiling like he'd just found his long lost best friend.

"Well Wizard I guess you get around" Tony teased folding his arm with a smirk on his face. He knew how much Stephen hates. No, loathes being called Wizard. Therefore that's what he calls him. 

"The preferred term is master of the mystic arts. Or Stephen would be fine" Stephen sneered rolling his eyes. 

"Eh, I like Wizard. How bout you Thor? You like Wizard?" Tony teased turning to Thor. 

"Yeah I think Wizard is a great name" Thor nodded. 

Stephen rolled his eyes and scoffed before teleporting away. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few years ago back during the Age of Ultron days. Jeremy Renner and Chris Evans did an interview together. Were Jeremy said the if the TV broke he would make Nat do it just to watch her fail. So I turned that statement in to a fic. Enjoy. 
> 
> The Interview https://youtu.be/2SvcaFUEFrs

Clint and Steve were both quite literally sitting on the edge of their seats. Beers in hand and their eyes glued to the TV screen. 

"Oh!! He caught it! He caught it! Touchdown N-" the commentator on the TV shouted. The man's shouting and celebrating was abruptly cut short when the TV suddenly cut off. The screen turned grey, froze and then just, broke. 

Steve and Clint were now starting in shock at a pitch black screen. Steve with his mouth still open from cheering. Neither of them had quite grasped or processed what had just happened.

"What the hell happened!?" Clint exclaimed sitting up from his relaxed position.

"I don't know. Where's Tony? He probably be able to get the game back on" Steve answered as he frantically scoured the couch for the remote. Not that it was going to do anything.

"Him and Bruce are both in a meeting with Dr. Selvig" Clint sighed slumping back in his seat.

They both knew that they couldn't just bust into Tony's meeting and make him or Bruce fix the TV. But they were both getting pretty close to considering that as a option. 

Thor was completely clueless about any and all Earth technology. So that meant that there was only one person left who could possibly solve this unfortunate predicament.

"...Nat!!" They both called simultaneously.

No longer than two minutes later Nat came stumbling down the stairs. Tiredly rubbing her heavy half closed eyes. She had been taking a much needed nap before Steve and Clint had called her like Thanos had returned. 

"What" she groggily sneered.

"The TV broke" Clint declared.

"Ok." Nat shrugged.

"Tony and Bruce are in a meeting and Thor is, you know, Asgardian" Steve explained.

Nat sighed. She really does love these two guys. But at this particular moment in time she wanted to strangle both of them and go back to sleep.

"What do you want me to do about it?".

"Something. Anything" Clint answered.

Nat groaned and walked over to the blank TV. She glared at it for a few seconds. Debating about what her next move should be. She's no tech genius but wanted to get then done quickly and easily.

She then did the first thing that came to mind. She cocked her arm back and gave the TV a good old fashioned smack. Clint and Steve both were slightly shocked. They didn't expect her to go full Black Widow mode on the already busted TV. But surprisingly it actually worked. 

It gliched and sputtered back to life and the football game came back onto the screen.

"Thanks" Steve smiled.

"Next time, just called Peter, he's smart" Nat took Steve's beer and shuffled back upstairs to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky and Sam sat awkwardardly in the tiny 1945 Volkswagen Beetle. They'd been sitting in stand-still traffic for over an hour.

It was almost a hundred degrees outside and the car didn't have any A.C. At least not any that was currently functional.

"We'll bake to death before we even get to the airport" Bucky panted wiping away the sweat that was trickling down his forehead.

He attempted to role the window down. Desperate for some cool air. Cause at this point he was actually getting concerned for their health.

Well, his health. Sam can deal with his own issues as far as he's concerned. But when he grabbed the crank handle it came off in his hand and flew into the back seat. Just barely missing Sam's face.

"What the hell?!" Sam shouted dramatically.

"Calm your panties Wilson the hand crank just broke its not the end of the world" Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You-!" Sam began to lose it but decided to use his head instead of his fists to deal with Barnes.

He just gave him the death stare and turned back to the road. If their situation had been different they would most definitely be throwing hands by now.

Being stuck in a unbelievably cramped car with your best friends best friend who you can't stand isn't an ideal situation for anyone. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Whatcha doin Spidey?" Morgan asked adorably rocking back and forth on her little feet.

"Nothing" Peter looked up from working with some of Tony's tech.

"Are you my brother?" Morgan asked nonchalantly. 

Peter was shocked by the little girls question to say the least. Although he understood why she would think such a thing. He's practically over at the Starks house every day.

"N-No. What makes you think that?"

"Yes you are! Cause you look like me silly head. We both have brown hair and daddy has brown hair too" Morgan stated matter-of-factly placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh of course. I guess I must be you're brother then. How could I be so silly" Peter went along with the five year old. 

Morgan laughed and tilted her head like a confused puppy "You're funny Spidey. But you're my big brother so I love you".

"I love you too little sister" Peter laughed. 


	12. Request I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WaterRose3 Asked:  
Please do one of Nat vs Bucky on the best weapon.

* * *

Bucky crossed his arms and leaned against the open doorway of Natasha's bedroom with a sigh. He was bored, and fed up after dealing with so many smart asses in one day. So. He decided to pay a visit to the one person that doesn't get on his nerves. The Black Widow herself.

He knocked on the wooden frame with his vibrainuim knuckle to make his presence known. The soft tap got Natasha's attention. She jumped slightly and looked up towards the noise. "Hey Rapunzul." She teased when her eyes met his. 

"Hey" Bucky chuckled.

"Whatcha doing? You look pretty busy." He asked, unfolding his arms and entering the room. An aroma of burnt vanilla and lavender graced his senses. Calming his nerves instantly. He's always love the way Nat's room smells. 

"Just cleaning the ol glocks 26's. You?" Natasha responded. 

"Trying to escape Tony and Stephen's bickering. I swear those two are like oil and water. They're lucky that I haven't just strangled both of them." Bucky huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. 

Natasha chuckled and shook her head. She knows the feeling all too well. "Well. Egomaniacs rarely get along." She smirked. 

"No shit." Bucky laughed as he plopped down next to her on the hardwood floor. 

He laid on his stomach and rested his chin on his arms. Nat smiled at the childlike position. Former assassin or not. James Buchanan Barnes is nothing more than a curious little boy at heart.

He watched as Natasha cleaned the two small guns. He'd could tell that she'd done this at least a hundred times before by her diligence and preciseness. She carefully disassembled each one and inspected it. Wiping them down and oiling the barrel and other moving parts of the weapon.

"See with knifes you wouldn't have to do all of this." Bucky stated matter-of-factly. Purposefully trying to get under her skin. Jokingly of course. 

Nat sighed and sunk her shoulders. She not having this ridiculous argument with him again. "Whatever Barnes. Long range beats short range any day." She scoffed. 

"Convenience beats speed any day" Bucky added with a proud smirk. 

"Exactly. And guns are both" Nat quickly retorted. Trying to hide the smirk growing on her face. 

"Knifes don't break or get jammed. They're small and discrete and you don't need to reload. Knifes win hands down. Period." Bucky listed. Feeling that he'd made a pretty good point.

"Knifes are too slow. I wanna get the job done quickly. And knifes are not convenient. What are you gonna do? Run around the battle field stabbing everyone. Like seriously, by the time you've stabbed five people I've shot thirty." 

"Doesn't change the fact the knifes are cooler." 

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree... I'd still beat your ass in a gun to knifes battle though. You know what they say. Don't bring a knife to a gun fight." 

"What if I throw it?" Bucky pointed out. Thinking that he'd won the argument. 

"What if you miss?" Natasha smirked knowing that she'd cornered him. 

Dammit she'd gotten him again. He can't win an argument with this ginger haired woman no matter how he approaches it. "...Touché" Bucky mockingly raised his hands in defeat. 


	13. Request II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MarvelObsessedGirl3 Asked:  
Please do one with Natasha comforting Peter after a nightmare or something - it'd be so cute
> 
> Alternate Universe-Canon Divergent: Six months post IW. Peter survived the snap.

"Hey Pete. It's late. Everything okay?" Natasha asked softly trying not to startle him. 

Peter jumped at the sound her voice and whipped around, quickly wiping his tear stained cheeks. Hoping that she wouldn't notice that he was crying. Although it was blatantly obvious. "Uh, yeah Nat I'm fine just.. Enjoying the view" He lied, trying his best to put on a faux smile of assurance for her. But Nat wasn't buying it. His lips were saying one thing. His eyes another. And the look in ones eyes never lies if you can read them properly. 

"Right." Nat nodded suspiciously and knowingly. Peter knew that she wasn't going to let this go. He knew that she could see straight through his act. If there's one person he couldn't fool it's Natasha Romanoff. He really didn't feel like being interrogated by her at this very point in time. Which is what she would often do until she got him to talk to her. In the moment he hates it. But afterwards he usually feels much better having opened up to someone rather than pushing everything down. Getting there is the hard part. It's much easier to ignore than it is to acknowledge.

"Your eyes are red" she pointed out. Hoping that he'd open up. He really had no where to run. She wasn't going to let up. She wasn't going to back down. And she wasn't going to let him suffer in silence whether he liked it or not. "Was it the nightmares again?" She pried yet again. 

Peter paused for a moment and cleared his throat. He couldn't look Nat in the eyes. Not without crying. He couldn't speak without sobbing. His throat tighten up as tears began to well up in his eyes again. "No...Yeah. They've been worse the last few days. I had a painc attack and couldn't get back sleep afterwards, so I came down here." Peter managed to explain. His voice was shaky, weak and hoarse like he'd been screaming at the top of his lungs for hours. Cracking and overflowing with emotion. 

Seeing him like this is like a dagger to the heart. Broken, confused and devestated. She'd watched the hope and liveliness slowly drain from his eyes as the days went on. She feels helpless and it's killing her. It's killing her that she can't just absorb his pain and endure this hell for him. No matter how much pain she's currently in. She would gladly take his burden upon her own back in a heart beat. She slipped through the sliding door and into the cool night air.

She plopped down next to him on the concrete floor and crossed her extended legs. "What can I do? How can I help?" Nat whispered, gently brushing his brunette curls out of his face.

Peter inhaled a long and stuttering breath. "Can you just-.. Stay out here with me for a little while.. Please."

Natasha sadly smiled. Tears now welling in her own eyes. It's heart breaking seeing him cry. But seeing him try not to cry is even worse. He's so young. Still a child at heart. A child that's been thrown into this mess against his will. And is just trying to keep his head above water.

She threw her arm around his shoulder and rested her head against his. And Peter took her hand in his. Intertwining their fingers together. "Whatever happens Peter, and I give you my word on this. I'll always be there for you.. Always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's been following this fic over the past few weeks. I really appreciate all of the support and feedback. Have a marvelous day. I love you 3000.


	14. Request III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an_136 asked:  
Can you do a fic about Stephen and Wanda please? Fluff, but surprise me with the plot.
> 
> I literally had zero ideas. But.. I did my best. (Alternate Universe-Canon Divergent) Post Endgame.

Stephen quickly tossed the book he'd been reading atop his mahogany desk. Casually sliding his hands under the table top to conceal them from view as Wanda entered his dimly lit office.

"Why do you always do that?" Wanda asked with a slight disappointed, possibly even annoyed frown. Apparently he hadn't been as discrete and "casual" as he'd thought he was.

"I don't follow." Stephen replied nonchalantly.

"Stephen, you're one of the smartest people I know. You follow."

"I don't, do enlighten me."

"Why do you always hide your hands? Under gloves, behind your back. Always. You know that you don't have to do that. If we're going to be saving the multiverse together, we need to be transparent with each other." Wanda pried, resting her folded arms on his desk.

Dammit. He knew this question was coming eventually. The Scarlet Witch is many things, but unobservant is certainly not one of them. Stephen stared at her for a moment almost to say "Seriously". But when she didn't budge he decided that he best better start talking.

"The crash effected and changed me in an infinite number of ways. Mentally, spiritually. But my hands, they remain the same. Scarred and feeble.. Reminding me of the man I once was..." Stephen inhaled deeply before continuing. "They have a constant aura of shame surrounding them. Seven years later and I'm-Old wounds never heal I suppose." Stephen sighed and looked down, avoiding eye contact with the woman across from him.

Wanda tilted her head towards his gaze until his eyes finally connected with hers. "..Give me your hands." She softly commanded, offering her own hands to him open palmed. Stephen hesitantly obeyed, mostly out of sheer curiosity as to what she was planning.

Wanda took his hands in hers and gently grazed her thumbs over his rough skin. Stephen watched her with an amused smile. A rich and genuine smile that shines from the soul. Born out of trust and purity. "Surely this woman is one of a kind." He thought. Wanda place a quick smooch on tops of each of his hands without a second thought. "They're beautiful. They're a badge of growth and rebirth not weakness." She smiled, squeezing his hands in reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that after Doctor Strange 2 Straximoff/ScarletStrange will be a thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Sharon slid a stack of old shield records across her desk. "Are you two sure you can handle this?" She shot them a suspicious look. Steve may have trusted them, but she doesn't.. Well not fully. When their not bickering like two old hens or trying to one-up each other they actually make a pretty good team. But witnessing their compatibility is rare with Steve not around to be the common factor that keeps them form tearing each others head off. For his sake obviously. 

"Ma'am we're superheroes, we got this." Sam reassured her with a cocky smirk. 

"Sorry Wilson but you're fancy costumes aren't going to save you. This is a biological weapon we're talking about."

"I thought you said this was Zemo." Bucky chimed in, already confused. 

Sharon sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Neither of you read the briefing, did you?"

"Yeah we did." Sam lied, rubbing the back of his neck._ "Shit" _He mentally cursed himself.

"Really?" Sharon folded her arms. She feels like a mother whose just caught her kids in a lie and is now trying to get the truth out of them. 

Sam was about to reply. And mostly likely dig them into a deeper hole but Bucky jumped in. "But why don't you tell us what you know. Just so we can make sure we're all on the same page."


	16. Chapter 16

Peter ducked out of Happy’s Audi and stepped onto the curb. Adjusting his suit jacket and running his fingers through his brunette curls with a sigh. He looked up and marveled at the tall old fashioned building before him. Scanning the impressive structure up and down. 

"So.. What is this place?" Peter asked. Happy hadn’t told him where they were going. Just to look presentable

Happy hopped out of the drivers side and shut the door. "Less questions, more walking.” He fast walked past him, signaling for him to follow. Peter huffed in annoyance but obeyed nonetheless. 

The old building smelled of oak and drywall when the stepped inside. The musk of old age filled the space. Peter curiously looked around. Only to see various stacks of boxes and painting equipment. The place looked like it hadn’t been occupied in decades. Which only further fueled his confusion.

They made their way across the creaking floorboards and over to the surprisingly operational elevator. They got inside and pushed the button for the floor they wanted.

Three.

The round button lit up yellowish white when Happy pressed it. The dated elevator jerked slightly when it heaved itself off the ground. Dinging loudly every time they pasted a floor.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

The doors opened to reveal an office. Dusty and disorganized. "Happy, what is this place?" Peter asked more firmly this time. 

"The office of the man who is going to clear your name." Happy answered.

Before Peter could say anything else. A man in a suit and dark glasses strolled around the corner. Carrying a stack of papers in one hand and a white cane in the other. 

"Meet your new lawyer Peter." Happy chimed, gesturing towards the man. 

"Lawyer?" Peter thought. It’s only been a month since Mysterio revealed his identity to the entire world. Framing him for crimes that he committed.

The news had spread like wildfire. Now everyone on earth thinks he’s a crazed psychopath responsible for tens of innocent people’s deaths. Except for May, Ned, Michelle and of course Happy. Happy had mentioned getting a lawyer previously. He just didn’t expect him to find someone so fast. And he certainly didn’t expect that someone to be working from a place like this. "Hi, I’m Peter P-Well I assume you already know who I am." He awkwardly chuckled. 

The man smiled warmly, extending his hand. "Not quite. It’s nice to finally meet you officially. I’m Matt. Matt Murdock." 


	17. Chapter 17

Pietro zipped into Shuri’s lab at the speed of light. Blowing papers everywhere and leaving a trail of sparkling blue in his wake. He flipped his silver hair out of his face and leaned suavely against her holo table. "I thought you’d dropped of the face of the earth. What’ve you been doing?" He asked in his thick Sokovian accent. 

Shuri shot him an amused side eye. Attentively tapping and swiping away at various hologram projections."Working." She replied distantly. 

"On?" Pietro asked, folding his arms. 

"A more portable and compact quantum field generator."

"Sounds.. Complicated."

"Yeah." Shuri let out an exhausted breath. 

Pietro took note of the bags under her eyes. She’s a workaholic for sure. She strives for perfection. Unfortunately it’s often at the expense of her own mental and physical health. She’ll stay up for two days straight until she’s satisfied with her work. "No offense, but you look like you haven’t sleep in days." He chuckled. Concern, maybe even sadness graced his face. 

Shuri forced a dry laugh, her lashes fluttering with sleep. "I got thirty minutes of sleep about fourteen hours ago. So, give me a break."

"Shuri-"

"I know, I know."

Pietro sighed deeply. He honestly doesn’t know how to get her to stop. It’s heartbreaking to see her work herself into the ground. Unnecessarily at that. "So I’m assuming you haven’t eaten."

"Uh. I had a granola bar a few hours ago."

"A few?" Pietro nodded with a smirk of suspicion. 

"That may or may not be a tad underselling things."

Pietro rolled his eyes. This girl. "I swear if you didn’t have me you’d work yourself to death."

"Probably." Shuri laughed. 

Suddenly he dashed away in a blue stream of light. Returning before she could even blink. A gush of wind whipped through her braids as he came to a screeching halt at her feet. 

Shuri looked down at the plate of food in his hand. "What’s this?"

"What does it look like? Now eat." Pietro picked up the sandwich he’d just made and held it to her lips. 

"Pietro." Shuri whined. 

"Eat."

An adoring smile crept onto Shuri’s cherry stained lips before she took a big bite. She hummed as all of the wonderful flavors blended and danced on her tastebuds. She’d nearly forgotten what food tasted like. "Delicious. Thank you." She smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Shuri would’ve been mad cute together.


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky heaved two fistfuls of grocery bags onto the counter with a grunt. Various tin cans clunked against the granite countertops from beneath the thin plastic. He flexed his flesh hand repeatedly; allowing the stinging pain caused by such a hefty load to ease and dissolve.

Steve examined the humorous grin plastered to his friends face. He folded his arms with a smirk. "So. What'd I miss?" He questioned knowingly. Leave it to those three to have fun without him; at a grocery store of all places. 

His cheeks were flushed from the summer heat; and the strenuous workload wasn't helping. "I don't follow." Bucky replied mindlessly with a huff. He continued to unpack the plethora of newly purchased groceries for the team. 

"You look mighty chipper for a man who's been grocery shopping all day."

Bucky finally caught on to what his friends was inquiring. The smile on his face grew as the memory from what happened earlier replayed over in his head like a broken record. "We were leaving the store and-" He began eagerly. 

Just then Clint thudded into the kitchen with two fistfuls of brown plastic bags. "Sam tripped and fell in the parking lot. You should've seen it." He chuckled. 

A wheeze of hearty laughter shamelessly roared past Bucky's lips. He couldn't contain it even if he wanted to. Steve chuckled, shaking his head towards the floor like a disappointed yet amused father. 

Sam had tripped on the abnormally high curb coming out of the grocery store. The six pack of beer that he had been carrying flew through the air and shattered on the concrete. Sending shards of dark glass and foamy suds everywhere. 

It was quite possibly the greatest thing that he's ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Him and Clint had waited in the van laughing their asses off as Sam stormed back into the store to buy another six pack.

The ride home consisted of them nearly crying laughing while Sam looked like he wanted to murder them. He knew that they would never let him live this down. Nope. They'll be reminding him of this until the day he dies. _Great_. 

Sam was still in the garage, hauling bags from the trunk of the van. Despite his distance from the conversation, he still heard his name loud and clear. "Barton!!" He bellowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](https://maxximovssolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
